Speed Demons
by Big B 007
Summary: On Hiatus! Basicly a group of friends have founded a racing team. They will have to learn that driving fast doesn't always mean you have to floor it. PLZ R&R.
1. Character Info

**Character info**

**Bart (Big B (or B for short)):** a young guy of about 18 years of age. He loves to race and spend time with his friends.  
Cars: 1969 Ford Mustang, 2005 Ford Mustang, Toyota Celica, 1986 Toyota Corolla Trueno Sprinter, Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R, Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R, Nissan 240SX, Cadillac Escalade, Plymouth Hemi-Cuda, 1969 Dodge Charger, Chevrolet Camaro, Mazda RX-7

**Lola:** Former classmate of B of the same age as B. She always says what she thinks and that has gotten her into trouble sometimes.  
Car: Honda S2000

**Lisa:** Former classmate of B, best friend of Lola also the same age. She's a nice girl but if you mess with her you are in a lot of trouble.  
Car: Porsche Cayman S

**Lance:** former classmate of B and also the same age, good friend of Lola. He lives far from where the rest of the team lives but tries to get into the action as much as he can.  
Car: BMW M3 GTR

**Guy:** Best friend of Lance, former classmate of B and again the same age. He is very hyperactive and sometimes reckless.  
Car: Dodge Viper SRT-10

**Max:** Former classmate of B and also 18 years old. He is a martial arts specialist, he does karate and thai-box.  
Car: Nissan 350Z

**Audrey (Audi):** Former classmate of B and also 18. She is a rather though girl and doesn't like people who annoy her. She thanks her nickname to the car she drives.  
Car: Audi R8

**Neville:** A former classmate of B, also 18. He is a funny guy who loves anime and videogames but also racing. He sometimes acts kinda gay.  
Car: Pontiac GTO

**Tommy:** Best friend of Neville, former classmate of B, also 18 years of age. He has somewhat the same character as Neville but he really is gay.  
Car: Audi TT

**Lexia:** Good friend of Lola and Lisa, former classmate of B, 18 years old. She sometimes says too much what she thinks like Lola and likes to party.  
Car: Mercedes SLR McLaren

**Sam(antha):** Former classmate of B, Girlfriend of Gary and 18 years of age. She is a very shy girl who hardly dares to speak up, but still a force to be reckoned with.  
Car: Mazda RX-8

**Leon:** Former classmate of B, good friend of Max and 18 years old. He is also little bit hot-headed like Guy.  
Car: Pontiac Firebird

**Gary:** Former classmate of B, good friend of Lance, boyfriend of Sam, 20 years of age. He is a little bit snobby because he has a lot of money but is a good driver nonetheless.  
Car: Subaru Impreza WRX

**Vince:** Former classmate of B, good friend of Leon and 18 years old. He used to compete in bicycle races but now he has his drivers license and loves to race cars.  
Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX

**Mike:** Former classmate of B, 18 years of age. He is the team mechanic's aid and loves cars just as much as he loves his girlfriend.  
Car: Mercedes SL500

**Greg:** Former classmate of B (changed studies after his 5th year of secondary school), Best friend of Mike, 18 years of age. He is the team mechanic and has been driving cars since he was 15 and has even competed in rallys.  
Car: Mercedes SL65 AMG

**Tom:** Former classmate of B (moved to Austria after his 5th year of secondary school), 18 years of age. He was a nice guy but could be very annoying at moments.  
Car: Unknown

**Amy:** Former classmate of B, Best friend of Sam, Ex-girlfriend of Tom (but they are still good friends), 18 years of age. She is a wild girl loves everything fast.  
Car: Mitsubishi Eclipse


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** this work is a work of fiction, but a big part of the characters are true to their real self. Also I would like to make clear I don't know much about US laws and school so I'll use the Belgium version in which case I need to point out that you have to be 18 to get a driver's license in Belgium. Also as mentioned in the summary this is closer to NFS than to TFTF. The story is from Bart's point of view. (I don't own NFS and I don't make any money of this story)

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday night around 8 PM. Me and a couple of my friends had come together to have some fun after our final exams. The people present were me and my friends: Vince, Neville and Tommy. We were in the living room watching "The fast and the furious: Tokyo drift" and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Leon, he had picked up that there were going to be racers from out of town who wanted to race us. This what we had been waiting for! "We'll be there" I said and I told the others after I closed the phone line. We all went to our cars: Vince went to his red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX standing on my driveway, Neville to his orange Pontiac GTO standing behind the Lan Evo and Tommy to his grey Audi TT standing behind the GTO. I went to the garage and stepped into my blue Cadillac Escalade. We drove to the headquarters of our crew, which was just a few streets further from my house which was also where I stored my other cars. There we found Mike and Greg working on the white 86 corolla as I asked. I told them there was going to be a race and they should come. They quickly changed clothes and came back going to their cars just as I got into my Green Mustang Fastback with racing stripes from 1969. Mike quickly got into his white Mercedes SL500 and Greg into his silver Mercedes SL65 AMG. And of we went to the racing point.

When we arrived at the racing point Leon in his black Pontiac Firebird was there waiting for us he had called the others and most where there already too. Guy was sitting on the hood of his blue Dodge Viper SRT-10, Max was leaning on his blood red Nissan 350Z, Audi and Lexia were talking standing between their red/black Audi R8 and black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, Gary was sitting back in his blue Subaru Impreza WRX, Lola and Lisa were also talking in front of their blue Porsche Cayman S and black Honda S2000 and Amy was sitting next to her green Mitsubishi Eclipse. Leon told me that Lance and Sam where still on their way as they lived in other towns (Neville and Tommy live in the same town as Sam but they were at my place when we got the call). In meanwhile I told the others the news I'd gotten: Tom was coming to Belgium for a few days and he wanted to race us. Ten minutes later Lance arrived in his grey BMW M3 GTR and another five minutes later Sam got out of her baby blue Mazda RX-8. Just as she closed her door we could hear another set of engines: the other team was here. Their team existed out of 2 jaguars (a XK and a XJR), an Aston-Martin DB9 and Porsche 911 turbo: they were probably a bunch of rich snobby kids. They all stopped in front of us and out stepped four guys of about 20 years old. The one driving the DB9 walked up to me and said: "I'm Paul and I'm the leader of the 'invitation only' crew. Is that your crew?". "Yep, we are the speed demons. And this is our home course: the racing point!" I answered. "Why do you call it the racing point?" he asked. "Because this area has a road for every kind of racing: drag, circuit, sprint and drifting. Which one will it be?" I answered. "I think we'll take the drag. Me and Jack, the guy driving the XJR, will race against two of you." He answered. I had already thought they would choose the drag so I brought my Mustang. "Hey, Vince, you think you're up to the challenge?" I asked Vince who was lying on the hood of his Lan Evo. "Sure." He said getting of his hood and getting in his car. I got in my 69 mustang and we al rode to the starting line.  
Lola would give the start signal and went to stand between my mustang and the DB9. She put her arms up saying "Ready!". We all started revving our engines. "Set!" Lola yelled. I took hold op my clutch and prepared to shift into first gear. "Go!" she yelled slamming her arms down. I shifted into first gear and kicked in the gas and we all shot forth of the starting line. At first we all were neck to neck but then I shifted into second gear and shot forward and looking in my rear view mirror I could see Vince follow my lead. Then came the DB9 and the XJR who started gaining on us little by little suddenly they shot forward: apparently they had nitrous installed in their car. I shifted into third gear and pressed down harder on my gas. Their nitro induced boost had already ended so they started to slow down a little and Vince gained enough ground on me so I could signal him to use his nitrous after he shifted into fourth gear. He signalled back he understood. Then I shifted into fourth and from the corner of my eye I could see his hand reach down to his clutch. Then I hit the nitrous button and blasted in between the XJR and the DB9 followed by Vince. I was able to shift into fifth gear just before I crossed the finish. I pulled over to the small parking area next to the road, followed by the others. We all got out of our cars. Paul walked over to me and told me that he wouldn't have used his nitrous so soon if he had known that we had nitrous in our cars as well. I replied with saying that he was right if he would have done it after shifting to fourth gear like we did he might have won. He stepped back into his car very pissed and rode of followed by Jack in his XJR and the rest of his crew sped by a little later followed by my crew arriving on the scene, cheering because I had won.

The day after, we celebrated our first win against another crew at my place. "We should start practicing good for when Tom gets here in five days." I told the others "he says he's a very good driver but he didn't want to tell what car he drives so we should be prepared for anything." I continued. "Okay, I say we split in several groups and train one type of racing each. Who agrees with me?" Vince replied. Everybody started nodding in agreement and started discussing who would train what. Then it was decided: Neville, Leon, Vince and Amy would train in drag racing; Lisa, Max, Tommy and Gary would do the sprint race; Mike, Greg, Audi and Lexia would train their circuit skills and Lola, Guy, Lance and Sam would work on their drifting and as for me: I would train al four since I was the team captain. I would use my 67 Mustang to drag, my Skyline R34 GT-R for the circuit, my 69 Charger as sprint car, my Mazda RX-7 as uphill drift car and my 86 Corolla as downhill drift car once it was ready.

The following 4 days were split up in training the several racing types. And if the one's who weren't supposed to train wanted to train with us they where welcome. We started with the sprint training so that day around 10 A.M. at the racing point Me, Gary, Tommy, Max and Lisa where there but Lola, Vince, Amy, Audi and Lexia where there to, for watching and driving both. We would sprint in groups of 5 cars: my 69 Dodge Charger, Gary's Subaru Impreza WRX, Tommy's Audi TT, Max's Nissan 350Z and Lisa's Porsche Cayman S. The second group existed of: Lola's Honda S2000, Vince's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX, Amy's Mitsubishi Eclipse, Audi's Audi R8 and Lexia's Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. The first team rolled up to the starting line, Lola and Lexia standing ready to give us the starting signal. "Ready!" they yelled spreading their arms while we started revving our engines, my car shaking with horsepower. "Set!" came the second call as they lifted their arms to the air while I take hold of my clutch preparing to shift into first gear. "Go!" the both yelled while bringing their arms down. We all shifted into first gear and shot of the starting line. Me, Lisa and Gary were keeping up to each other; Max and Tommy slightly falling behind. I shifted into second gear, followed by Gary and Lisa and then by Max and Tommy. The first corner came up and I pulled my E-brake, power sliding slightly through it. Gary tackled the corner as if it where nothing in his 4WD followed by Lisa who had great acceleration. Max and Tommy falling behind a little more. A couple of curves later we hit another long straightaway with Max and Tommy having gained a little ground by drifting. Then they both hit nitrous and they passed us, followed by a braking drift through the next corner after their nitrous boost ended, I immediately regained myself and went after them for once followed by Lisa instead of Gary (who was so awestruck he fell behind 2 seconds). After a couple of turns I was driving right behind Tommy and Max and there was another straightaway coming up ending in the finish line: that was where I had to make my move! Gary had already gained on Lisa and they were driving next to each other. 5 more turns, 4 more turns, 3, 2, 1, now! I kicked the gaspedal to the metal and blew right past Tommy and Max, followed by Lisa's Porsche and Gary who finished between Tommy and Max because Tommy had cut him off. It was an incredibly good first practice and though Tommy and Max had never gotten around to getting their engines upgraded except for nitrous they did pretty well. We drove back up as the sprint territory went downwards a little (though not as much as the drift territory) to watch the second group race Lola, Vince, Amy, Audi and Lexia all rolled up to the starting line. This time Lisa and Tommy gave the starting signal. We had a good overlook point and I started to imagine how our race must have looked from this spot. The race was a close one but it were Vince and Audi who seemed to finish together (no photofinish here people there was no one at the finish line) followed by Lola, Lexia and Amy. We kept on training the whole day only taking breaks to fuel up our cars and get something to eat or drink. We improved a lot by sharing driving tactics with each other and trying them out to see if they helped.

* * *

Three more days of training left, Three more types of racing to improve at, but will it help the speed demons? Find out in the next chapter of NFS: Belgium.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

It was day two of the race training: today we would train our drifting techniques. I asked my cousin to take my RX-7 to the race point because I would be driving my 86 Trueno myself. Lola, Guy, Lance and Sam where there already but they weren't alone: Lisa, Lexia, Vince, Mike, Greg and Amy where there too. Lisa, Lexia, Vince, Mike and Greg wanted to take a spin too, Amy was there too cheer Sam on (her car is a front wheel drive and you can't drift with a car like that), and Mike and Greg where there too because the Trueno was only finished yesterday and has yet to be tested. We broke up into four groups this time two uphill groups and two downhill groups: group uphill 1 were me, Guy and Lance; group downhill 1 existed of me, Lola and Sam; group uphill 2 was Vince, Lisa and Lexia and group downhill 2 were Vince, Mike and Greg. We would start with the first uphill, I, Guy and Lance drove down the course at a leisurely pace. We all lined up and Lisa and Lexia (who had followed us together with Vince) would give the start signal. They raised their hands as we revved our engines and then they made the "go"-sign and we shifted in first gear speeding of the starting line. We accelerated towards the first corner, powering over slightly. Guy had a little advantage because he has a muscle car (which accelerates better than my tuner and Lance's exotic) but I evened that advantage a little with my better handling, Lance on the other hand fell behind a little. By the time we reached the second corner I had enough speed to start drifting so I brake-drifted through that second corner coming neck to neck with Guy who had passed me with his superior acceleration. Lance was falling so far behind he couldn't keep up anymore. The race was exciting between me and Guy though: we constantly switched between first and second place. Then the last corner came up. By then Lance had fallen three corners behind and I was driving first and feeling confident I would win. But that confidence cost me the race because I miscalculated that final turn and, instead of hugging the inside, I slipped over into the outer lane giving Guy the opening he needed to pass me and win the race.

I congratulated Guy and went to my 86 Trueno and rolled up to the starting line between Lola's S2000 and Sam's RX-8. Greg would give the start signal and raised his arms yelling "ready". We revved our engines (my upgraded Trueno sounded sweet) just before Greg yelled "Set". When he yelled go we all shifted into first gear and sped away my Trueno pulling slightly ahead (courtesy to Mike and Greg for upgrading its acceleration). With the heightened acceleration I already had enough speed to drift through the first corner. Lola followed me very well though and so did Sam. After a few corners Lola had become dangerously close and Sam had closed the gap as well though not as close as Lola. I pressed the gas pedal even further down to try and keep in front of them. It worked but when I was drifting through the last corner I noticed the RPM going into the red followed by my engine dying on me after the drift. I rolled over the finish line first followed by Lola and then Sam but the engine clearly needed some more work.

I phoned Mike and Greg to bring along their tools on the way down so they could take a look. In the mean time Vince, Lisa and Lexia lined up for their race. Lola and Sam gave the start signal. Vince had a big advantage with his 4WD tuner against two exotics. He finished a turn in front of them. By the time Lisa and Lexia finished he had just turned his car to line up with Mike and Greg's Mercedeses (don't think this is correct but who cares you all know what I mean). Lisa and Lexia gave the start signal and they sped off. Vince had once again an advantage with his 4WD tuner over the two exotics. The race ended once again with Vince being the victor though only by a little because Greg was right behind him followed immediately by Mike.

We did some more runs (mostly uphill once my cousin had brought down my RX-7) while Mike and Greg worked some more on the Trueno. By the end of the day we had decided to use the Trueno if it were to be in great shape by then but if not then Lola would race in her S2000 on the downhill and the uphill would be for Guy in his Viper.

* * *

The day that Tom will arrive is inching closer. Next chapter: the circuit race training.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Another Chapter but will somebody PLEASE REVIEW!! It's all I ask just 1 lousy review to know if this story is any good.

**Chapter 3**

Mike, Greg, Audi and Lexia were already there warming up when I arrived in my R34. They weren't alone though: Lola, Vince, Leon, Neville and Tommy where there too. I thought "why not?" and slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and drove onto the course as well and sped after them. Once they noticed me they all stopped at the little parking area.

Once again we had to make groups because it would be hard to practice all at once the groups were as following: Group 1: Me in my R34, Mike in the SL500, Greg in his SL65, Audi in her R8 and Lexia in her SLR; Group 2: Lola's S2000, Vince's Lan Evo, Leon's Firebird, Neville's GTO and Tommy's TT.

Group 1 rolled up to the start with Lola giving the signal. She gave the ready-signal and we all revved our engines, then she gave the set-signal by raising her arms as we all prepared to shift into first gear, and then finally she gave the go-signal as we pressed down on our accelerator pedals and blasted off. Me and Audi got away neck to neck from the start followed closely by Mike, Greg and Lexia. We were really tearing it up out there. This was going to be a 3 lap race and we had just started our first lap. I was already in third gear and giving it my everything still Audi was able to keep up and Mike, Lexia and Greg were battling it out to get to us as well. Eventually Lexia was able to break free and join me and Audi. At that time I was nearing the RPM to shift into fourth gear. The moment we finished the first lap I shifted into fourth gear because that was a long straightaway. Yet Audi and Lexia followed my lead. The race was close but eventually, when we were halfway the third lap, I was able to pull ahead with a drift followed by a nitrous boost on a straightaway. Audi and Lexia used a nitrous boost as well but they had slowed down to much in that turn. I won the race followed by Audi, then Lexia and finally Greg and Mike.  
The others lined up for their race with Audi and Lexia giving the signal. It was a great race: Neville and Leon were able to pull ahead at the start with their muscle cars high acceleration but Vince and Lola gained on them fast (Vince with his 4WD and Lola with her powerful engine and good driving skills) and even went neck to neck. Tommy started gaining on them little by little but it was still to no avail. Lola and Leon finished together eventually followed by Neville and Vince and then Tommy.

It was a good training day we worked on our driving skills and improved a lot. We were almost ready for when Tom would come in two days.

* * *

Another day, another training. Tom's arrival is almost there. Will the last day of training, the drag training be as good as the previous days? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tomorrow Tom would arrive and he would be wanting to race us. We still didn't know what car he has or what type of racing he's specialized in so we keep on training. Today we were going to train our drag techniques. The participants for today were: me in the 67 Mustang, Vince in his Lan Evo IX, Neville and his GTO, Leon using his Firebird and Amy in her Eclipse. Once again Lola was there as well together with Lisa, Audi, Sam and Gary. I warned everybody once again that today would be very stressful for our cars because you have the most chance of blowing your engine during a drag race. We made the usual teams: Team1 was the team supposed to train and Team 2 were the others. I felt ready to go and so did the others.

I, Vince, Neville, Leon and Amy all rolled up to the start and Lola and Lisa were giving the start signal. The "Go" signal was given and we blasted off. Luckily the road was wide enough that we could all start together. The Mustang, GTO and Firebird pulled ahead slightly being muscle cars. The Lan Evo wasn't far behind but the Eclipse seemed to have a hard time keeping up. We had agreed not to use nitrous on this one to spare our engines a little so that was out of the option to pull ahead. The GTO slowed down a little because it's acceleration started getting into trouble with the heavy body. And the Mustang started to get the best of the Firebird too. But the Lan Evo was drawing a little closer too. Still I managed to finish first but I didn't think this was the right time yet to declare a racer as champion. After we got back to the starting line where the others were preparing to line up once we passed by them, I stepped out of my car and signalled everybody over. I remembered something I wanted to ask them.

"Hey, guys, what would you think of new teammates?" I asked. "Why? We can handle our own without the help of any others." Gary said. "Yeah, I know. But it could never hurt to get more team members, even if it is just to race someone new." I reasoned. "Yeah, I guess so." Vince replied. There were more murmurs of agreement. "Why do you ask anyway? Do you already have some recruits in mind?" Lola asked. "Kinda, a friend of mine called me he bought a 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 a couple of months ago. He's been practicing and now he's wondering if he could join the team and my cousin is on the lookout for a better car than his Ford Escort and would like to join if he gets used to it. Also I think it might be nice to have Tom join our team too." I explained. "Sounds good." Neville stated, being the simple minded individual of the group. The others agreed with him, though Gary was still kinda hesitant.

After the others got back to their cars we could continue the training. The line-up was: the Honda S2000 (Lola), the Porsche Cayman S (Lisa), the Audi R8 (Audi), the Mazda RX-8 (Sam) and the Subaru Impreza WRX (Gary). Amy and I would be giving the starting Signal. At the "go!" they all blasted off the R8 and Impreza leading. But the S2000 and the Cayman S started gaining on them soon. The RX-8 had a bit of an engine disadvantage but could keep up quite well. The R8 went over the finish line first followed by the Cayman, the Impreza, the S2000 and lastly the RX-8.  
They got back and the first group lined up again. Ready for another round.  
--4 hours later  
--

We had been practicing the whole time only stopping to get gasoline. The cars were notably starting to get slower because the engines were getting slightly overheated. "Okay, guys! Last race for each group!" I yelled to everybody as I went to my Mustang. We had all won several times, but Vince and me were holding the most wins and we were even. The race started and we were off again, this time kinda slow though. It was tough on my car but is still won with about a nose length. We decided I would be racing if it turned into a drag race.

The second group was up next. They lined up one more time and again me and Amy would give the start signal. The race had only begun when a black BMW Z4 flew by and squirmed it's way between the others. After that if took off across the finish line and drove off into the night.

We were all surprised a little and it took away some of our good mood from the good practice runs. Afterwards we all went home to get some rest because tomorrow Tom would arrive.

* * *

Tomorrow is the big day: Tom's arrival. What car will he bring? What type of racing does he specialize in? And will the black Z4 ever be seen again? Who knows, find out next time (btw plz R&R).


End file.
